


Definitely Not Miami

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dragons, Graphic Description of Corpses, Leviathans, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Language, Mountains, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Purgatory, Season/Series 10, Vampires, Vomit, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Garth Fitzgerald IV is sent to Purgatory after he is killed. Once there, he runs into a group of Leviathans, but is soon rescued by Benny Lafitte, a vampire who’s been here for quite a while. Garth, determined to get back to Sam and Dean, in part to help Dean with the Mark of Cain, accidentally drags Benny into an adventure through Purgatory.





	Definitely Not Miami

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to post this, this has been complete since January. This is for the Rarepairsrock Mini Bang on tumblr, you should go check them out if you like what I write. This was a big passion project, so truly, I hope you enjoy!

_“NO!” Dean’s shout was nearly deafening.  
The bullets in Garth’s chest and stomach were burning him, and it was only the blood in his throat that kept him from crying out. He had no idea how he was still standing. His vision was fading and his legs were giving out beneath him.  
Garth hit the ground with a thud, and he wanted to get up, to keep fighting, but the fight was draining out of him. Falling asleep on the asphalt beneath him was sorely tempting.  
“Garth!” Garth heard a shout, and felt comforting hands on him. Sam.  
The silver bullets were burning him alive, he couldn’t even say his last words. He had so many things to say, and he couldn’t get anything out.  
Sam shifted Garth and pressed his hands to the wounds, panicking. Garth knew it wouldn’t help. It was too late.  
Fighting through the pain and the blood (God, all the blood), Garth choked out his last words.  
“Love…you…”_

 

Garth awoke with a start and sat up, gasping. He felt his body, panicked, for bullet wounds, and found them absent.  
Finally taking in his surroundings, Garth pushed himself off the ground and looked every which way.  
He was in a forest, but it was wrong. Everything was muted and distorted. It looked like a forest, but Garth got the sense that it wasn’t. The air was acrid, and burned his lungs when he breathed in.  
“So…Purgatory.” Garth muttered to himself.  
And, really, what else could it be? He died as a werewolf, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to Heaven.  
Garth searched his pockets and found them empty. Purgatory must’ve stripped him of his machete and his pistol. He felt naked without some form of arms.  
“Well, that ain’t good.” Garth said. In the distance, something roared. Garth knew he had to get some sort of weapon before he faced anything that roared.  
Running in the opposite direction, Garth’s peripherals began to blur and he thanked God for the werewolf speed.  
He could hear something following him, and he didn’t dare turn around to look at it. He just ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Low hanging tree branches slashed at his face, but they barely registered.  
Garth slid down a sudden slope, stumbling into the middle of a clearing. He braced himself to run again, but found himself boxed in by three creatures that made his heart freeze. Leviathans.  
The Leviathans had wreaked havoc on Garth, nearly killing him three times. He was just as pleased to see them in Purgatory as he had been on Earth.  
Garth looked around, wildly, for any sort of escape route. Even if it was a horrible route, it was better than Leviathans ripping him apart unarmed with no resistance.  
Just as he was about to give up and die a second time, one of the Leviathans’ heads was chopped clean off.  
The man in the wake of the carnage was a little above average height, with an old-fashioned cap on and blue eyes that seemed to be the only bright thing in Purgatory, holding a makeshift, yet menacing, blade. Garth could just see suspenders peaking out of his blazer.  
“Come on! Run!” The man shouted. Garth wasted no time in following his orders, setting off after the man.  
The scent that reached Garth’s nose said that this man, his savior, was a vampire. But at the moment, Garth didn’t care if he was a Wendigo, he’d just saved Garth’s ass.  
The man lead Garth to a dip in the ground, a small shelter just big enough for the two of them to hide. The man hid first, tucking himself between the fold of the hill and the ground, and Garth followed his lead, squeezing in like a sardine.  
Garth muted his breathing as best he could and heard the footsteps of the Leviathans above him. His heart didn’t even dare to beat for fear of being caught. He looked to his savior, who was looking at the roof of their shelter. His eyes even seemed to shine in the darkness.  
Much to Garth’s relief, he heard the Leviathans leave, and could soon no longer smell them. Garth let out the breath he’d been holding. They climbed out of the nook and stood above it, on the hill where the Leviathans had just been standing.  
“Thanks. I owe you one.” Garth said to his savior. The man half-smiled in return.  
“Don’t mention it.” He replied. Garth noticed his accent was southern. He hadn’t caught what it was before. “Them Leviathans been a pain in my side for a while now.” He explained.  
“Yeah. They weren’t too good topside, either.” Garth said. His savior smiled a little wider at that.  
“I’d imagine not.” The man held out his hand. “The name’s Benny.”  
Garth had a sudden flash of memory, from almost two years prior. Dean, possessed by a specter, pointing a gun at Sam while Garth stood between them, unsure if he would live or die. _“Benny’s been more of a brother to me this past year than you’ve ever been!”_ Dean had said, green ectoplasm leaking from his ear.  
“Benny? Like, Dean’s Benny?” Garth asked, shaking the offered hand.  
“You know Dean?” Benny asked, surprised.  
“Yeah. Thought of him as family. Guess that’s what got me dead.” Garth joked. “I’m Garth.”  
“So, new to Purgatory?” Benny said, very much like he already knew the answer.  
“Died maybe twenty minutes ago. I was on a hunt, but this other hunter…well, let’s just say, we’re not friends anymore.” Garth summed up. He didn’t really want to talk about his own death, something he never thought he’d have to do. Yet here he was.  
“That’s too bad.” Benny said, sympathetically.  
“It really is. I still got stuff to do. I still need to help Sam and Dean.” Garth said.  
“I dunno, it ain’t too bad down here.” Benny said, looking at the trees surrounding them.  
“Three Leviathans just tried to kill me.” Garth replied, deadpan.  
“Fair enough.” Benny conceded. “I don’t know what to tell you, brother. There’s no gettin’ outta Purgatory if you ain’t human.”  
“Yeeeeeah, that’s not gonna work for me. My family’s up there, and I don’t wanna be the one who pushed Dean over the edge.” Garth rushed out, heart rate elevating and pulse quickening. The thought of Dean slipping was enough to give him a panic attack.  
“Dean? What’s Dean gotta do with this?” Benny asked, confused, with a worried crease in his brow.  
“Dean, he’s got this thing on his arm. The Mark of Cain. It makes him snap, go full on murderer. He’s been walking a fine line for a while now, and I don’t wanna send him into a frenzy.” Garth explained, struggling to control his heart rate.  
“Mark of Cain? Never heard of it.” Benny said.  
“None of us had. But I need to get back up there to help.” Garth insisted. He had no idea how much help he could _actually_ be, but anything was better than nothing. If nothing else, he could at least be there for Dean when he spiraled out of control.  
“I don’t think it’s possible, but I admire your stubbornness.” Benny said, easily.  
“Thanks for saving me, but I gotta find a way to get topside again.” Garth began to walk away, but Benny caught his wrist.  
“Now, hang on just a minute. You’re unarmed, you’re new, and I doubt you ever even ate a human heart in your life. You’re gettin’ nowhere if you go off on your own.” Benny began. “There might be no gettin’ back, but I can at least keep ya company.”  
“You’d really do that?” Garth asked, disbelief heavy in his voice. “I’m a complete stranger.”  
“I know. But…you ever get a good feeling about someone?” Garth smiled in response to Benny’s words.  
“I do. All the time.”  
“I got that sense from you. You’re someone who can stick around.” Benny said. Garth beamed at him. He was discouraged that there was no way out of Purgatory, but at least he had company. Garth opened his mouth to say something in return, but was cut off by a roar identical to the one he’d heard earlier. And it was closer.  
Garth looked to Benny, panicked at what could possibly make that noise. Benny had a manic grin on his face.  
“Come on!” He urged, before taking off. And Garth followed, trees once more blurring around him.  
Garth was unsettled as he ran. It felt good in Purgatory. Running without inhibitions, ever present danger sending constant adrenaline through his bloodstream. He could never get the chance to come down from the high it provided.  
Benny was a blur ahead of him, but Garth could hear his manic laughter. Benny seemed to enjoy Purgatory. And it was startling. Would Garth grow to like Purgatory?  
Deep in his soul, he hoped that would never happen. But deep in his soul, the wolf rejoiced.

 

Benny and Garth ran through the woods like mad men, Benny giving the occasional whoop. Garth even howled, once.  
Garth felt like an eight-year-old again. He’d grown up near a forest, and remembered spending hours just _running_ until he collapsed. It felt like that. Primal joy. And the muffled human inside him was despairing, screaming about getting back to Dean and Sam.  
Garth heard howling of other werewolves, a sound he recognized well. They were getting closer, and they were going to attack. Adding another burst of speed to his stride, Garth caught up to Benny with ease and stopped the vampire in his tracks.  
“What is it?” Benny asked, out of breath.  
“We got company.” Garth said, lowly. Benny shifted his grip on his blade and turned around. Garth put his back to Benny’s and the pair waited, breathing nearly silent.  
Werewolves surged out of the woods, clearly a pack. Garth heard Benny’s heart jump as he took a swing with his blade, neatly beheading one of the pack. What Garth wouldn’t give for one of those blades. He’d have to use his claws. He already felt them growing out of his hands.  
As a werewolf ran towards him, Garth stuck his hand out and tore its throat right from its body. Blood covered his hand, and what disturbed him was that he didn’t care. He felt the hot, sticky liquid run down his arm, and he didn’t care. The werewolf fell limp, dead, blood still spilling freely from its neck.  
All Garth could smell was adrenaline, coming from every life form in the clearing, tainting the air with the particular smell. Benny’s smelled a little different, being a different species, but it was there, all the same.  
Four members of the small pack left. The air parted for Benny’s weapon and Garth could hear every tendon slicing as the head of the werewolf flew clean off.  
Garth grabbed the head of an oncoming werewolf and twisted, hearing all the tiny bones in its neck snap.  
Benny killed a werewolf about to strike Garth. Garth nodded his thanks, hoping Benny saw. For the remaining werewolf, Garth tore its throat out as well.  
The quiet after a kill was always deafening. Garth’s blood was pounding in his ears, and all he could smell was death.  
Benny wiped his brow and smiled at Garth, but Garth wasn’t feeling it. His teeth and claws had retracted, and he was now looking at the dead werewolves.  
“You alright?” Benny asked, concerned.  
“I killed them. With my bare hands.” Garth said, utterly horrified. “I-I was a hunter, I _saved_ people, but this was just…” Garth took a shuddering breath. He was beginning to hyperventilate, but he refused to cry. “I-I can’t do this, Benny. This isn’t me. This just isn’t!” His voice went up three octaves as he got more and more panicked. “I have to get out. I-I have to leave Purgatory! How do you leave Purgatory? God, will I ever get out?!” Garth struggled to keep his voice down. His vision was starting to get spots in it, he felt the urge to vomit, his heart was clenched. Benny walked calmly to Garth and put his hands on his shoulders, steadying Garth for a moment.  
“There’s no getting out of Purgatory. And it was kill or be killed, you had no choice.” Benny said, slowly.  
“With my _bare hands_? Benny, I’m sorry, I’ll kill myself before I do _that_ again!” Garth nearly screeched.  
“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Benny pointed out.  
“That’s my _point_! I _enjoyed_ it! And I don’t enjoy murder, that’s not who I am! It’s just not! I mourned for every vampire, werewolf, or whatever the hell else I ever killed, I didn’t _rip out their throats_!” Garth said.  
“Okay, just breathe. Focus on breathing. Can you do that?” Benny said, calmly, looking Garth straight in the eyes. Garth took a deep breath and attempted to slow his heart rate. His gut gave a painful twist, but he felt his pulse start to go down. “Apparently, you need to get out of Purgatory. But until we figure out a way to do that, you’re just gonna have to push all that down. You gotta survive, otherwise, you’ll never figure out a way to get out.” Garth understood the words, but there was one in particular that snagged his attention.  
“We?” Garth asked, the only syllable he was currently capable of forming. Benny smiled, slightly.  
“Yeah, genius, we. You really think I’d let you fend for yourself after that panic attack? You must not think much of my humanity.” Benny said, lightly, like he was attempting to make a joke. If there was a joke somewhere in there, Garth missed it.  
“Thank you.” Garth mumbled, too afraid of getting his voice any louder. He didn’t want to be attacked again.  
“In the meantime, you gotta get a blade.” Benny said, a bit more casually now that Garth wasn’t panicking. The thought of a blade was comforting. Garth used those all the time, and he was fine.  
“Great. How do I get one?” Garth asked, heart rate finally back to normal. Benny turned and approached one of the dead werewolves. He cut off one of their arms at the shoulder and held it out to Garth.  
“Make one.” He said, simply. Garth turned away and vomited.  
He needed to get out of Purgatory immediately.

 

Somehow, and he had no idea how, Garth had kept down the contents in his stomach long enough to retrieve the bone from the inside of the arm. Both the bone and Garth’s hands were stained with flaking dried blood, and it made him sick to look at.  
Garth tore off long strips of his jacket and laid them out. He had the bone in front of him, a piece of sharpened metal that Benny refused to say how he acquired, and the jacket pieces. Garth’s Purgatory blade, waiting to be assembled.  
Garth used the metal to carve into the bone, trying to block out the sounds it made. Benny kept guard while Garth worked, and began whistling a classical tune Garth knew, but couldn’t place the name of.  
Garth was grateful for the whistling. It was something to focus on in lieu of the distant sounds of other monsters, or the scraping of the metal against bone.  
Once Garth had carved the appropriate spot for the blade, he picked up the jacket strips and began tying the metal to the bone. Unable to resist any longer, Garth spoke:  
“If we find a way outta Purgatory, will you come with me?” Garth asked. Benny stopped whistling and thought for a moment.  
“I got nothin’ for me topside. Purgatory’s all I got.” Benny answered, thoughtfully.  
“Than why are you helping me get out?” Garth couldn’t stop himself. It wasn’t accusatory, and Garth didn’t mean it that way. He was genuinely curious. “It can’t just be a gut feeling.” Benny was quiet for a while.  
“It _is_ , a little bit. But, I dunno. I just kinda got the sense from you that you’re…how do I put this? You’re gonna do big things, you just need some help getting there.” Benny concluded, though he looked unhappy with his choice of words.  
“Thanks.” Garth responded, unsure if that was the appropriate way to respond.  
There was silence for a moment, until Benny broke it.  
“What’re you gonna do when you get sprung?”  
“I guess…check on Sam and Dean. Hunt.” Garth answered.  
“Not that. I meant, is there anything you wanna do that…death put in perspective?” Benny tried again.  
“Not really. I mean, I’d _like_ to go to Italy, but I can’t get time off for that. Ain’t no rest for the wicked, I guess.” Garth said, securing the final knot on his blade. It wasn’t perfect, but it would save him from having to kill anything else with his bare hands.  
Garth stood, holding his new blade tightly in his fist. The bone felt wrong, but it would work until he could crawl his way out of Purgatory.  
“Where are we going?” Garth asked. Benny stood and grimaced.  
“You ain’t gonna like it.”  
“I don’t like anything in Purgatory. Hit me.” Garth countered.  
“Some of the Alphas are here in Purgatory. I figure, if we find the werewolf Alpha, he might tell you what he knows.” Benny explained. Garth nodded, absorbing the information.  
“Well, you were right, Benny. I don’t like it. But it’s the only plan we got. Let’s give it a shot. Any idea where the Alpha is?”  
“Not a damn clue.” Benny replied. Garth sighed.  
“Well. Guess we got some walking to do.”  
In the distance, something screamed.

 

Two weeks. A full two weeks in Purgatory, and it felt like Garth and Benny were only going around in circles. For God’s sake, Garth was growing a beard! It itched him, but he couldn’t find time to shave it. He would cut himself, being too annoyed.  
Benny was starting to feel it, too. The normally easy-going man was beginning to get irritated.  
“Haven’t we passed that tree before?” Garth asked, as they walked by an identical tree that Garth had practically memorized. Benny was in the lead, with Garth trailing just slightly behind.  
“I don’t know, Garth, all the trees in Purgatory look the same!” Benny snapped. Garth tried not to flinch, but Benny still noticed his wince. Benny stopped and hung his head. “Sorry. It’s just…we _have_ passed that tree before.” Benny pointed to a man-made mark on the tree, an odd slashing pattern that could’ve only been made by Benny’s blade. “Gettin’ a little frustrated, that’s all.”  
Garth knew the feeling.  
It had been two weeks, and still, nothing. Not a whiff of an Alpha, no other clues, just…nothing.  
Garth missed the Winchesters. He missed Castiel. He missed everything. But he couldn’t have found a better person to go through Hell with than Benny.  
Benny wasn’t what Garth expected him to be. He was kind and compassionate, fierce and strong, with one of the best hearts Garth had ever seen. It didn’t hurt that he had blue eyes like the sun reflecting on the sea and a wonderfully kind face. It definitely didn’t hurt.  
“You don’t have to stick with me, you know.” Garth said, as he and Benny resumed their trek. He jogged ahead a few steps to walk beside Benny.  
“You’re right, I don’t.” Benny agreed, simply.  
“I’m good on my own, now. I’ve got the idea of what to expect in Purgatory.” Garth insisted.  
Benny stopped in his track and looked at Garth with an almost sad expression on his face.  
“If you want me gone, Garth, just say it. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” Benny said.  
“No!” Garth rushed out, quickly. “No. I just don’t want you getting too frustrated with me.”  
“I won’t get frustrated with you, Garth.” Benny said, easily. Garth held back a guffaw. Everyone got frustrated with him.  
“Well, thanks. But you can leave anytime.” Garth pointed out, resuming his stride, Benny falling into step with him.  
“I know.” Benny countered.  
And then it happened.  
The pair were suddenly surrounded by vampires on all sides, far too many to fight, with no way out. Except…  
“Benny, I’m gonna need you to trust me on this and to not ask questions.” Garth said, rapidly, holding out his hand. Benny hesitated for only a moment.  
“I trust you.” Benny finally said, and put his hand in Garth’s. Garth grinned at him.  
He felt his nails extend, his teeth expanding. He stuck his hand into the bark of the pine-resembling tree behind him and began to hoist himself up, Benny in tow.  
The only way to climb the tree was to use claws, something that vampires did not have. But that Garth did.  
Just as the vampires leapt forward, Garth pulled Benny out of harm’s way, settling the both of them onto a branch the vampires couldn’t reach.  
Benny laughed, victoriously.  
“Dammit, Garth, that was amazing!” Benny rejoiced.  
“I didn’t know if that would work.” Garth breathed.  
“You’re amazing.” Benny said, laughs quieting. Garth’s face turned red.  
“Thanks.” Was the only syllable he could muster.  
Shit, he was smitten with a vampire.  
“So, we just camp out here ’til they get bored?” Benny asked.  
“Sounds right. Won’t take long. It’s not like they can eat us.” Garth replied.  
“Even if they _could_ eat in Purgatory, we wouldn’t be the only option.” Benny pointed out.  
“True.”  
A silence settled in over them, the only noises being the feral growling of the vampires below. While it should’ve been comfortable as it always had been before, to Garth, it felt oppressive. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He spoke.  
“What do you miss about Earth?” Garth asked. He’d been wondering for some time, but he’d never asked.  
Benny was silent for a moment, almost as if Garth had never spoken, but then he answered.  
“The sea.”  
Garth was surprised at this answer. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t that.  
“The sea? You a sailor?” Garth asked.  
“I was. Long time ago. While I don’t much care for the crew I had, I loved the sea. Felt like a home to me, more than anywhere else did.” Benny concluded.  
“Yeah?” Garth thought for a moment. “There a sea in Purgatory?”  
“There is. But it’s filled to the brim with sea monsters.” Benny answered, simply. “I actually ran into one I killed when I was topside.”  
“No way.” Garth denied.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you.” Benny shot back, not wasting a second. The words made Garth’s heart stutter, so he struggled to move on.  
“What was it?” Garth pried.  
“I dunno…” Benny trailed off, looking away.  
“Oh, now you _gotta_ tell me.” Garth insisted, shuffling a bit closer.  
“Well…” Benny hesitated. “It was a kraken.”  
“ _What?!_ ” Garth startled so bad he almost fell off the tree. Benny caught him before that could happen. “You killed the _kraken_?! _The_ kraken?!” Garth exclaimed.  
“I killed a kraken. There’s more than one.” Benny admitted.  
“Shit, man, that’s terrifying! How’d we ever survive the Middle Ages?” Garth said, laughing.  
“Beats the hell outta me.” Benny responded, smiling.  
Garth could still hear growling below him, but it was becoming less and less determined.  
“Hang on just a sec, Benny. I wanna check something out.” Garth said.  
“Alright.” Benny muttered, confusedly.  
Garth grabbed the next branch up and began climbing the tree. Once the branches had started, they were close together and easy to reach.  
Garth soon reached the top of the tree and stared over the almost-pine needles that pricked at his skin.  
Purgatory was a forest, through and through. Save for a far corner in the distant south Garth could only just see with his heightened senses. It was the ocean Benny had mentioned. Garth could swear he saw a tentacle flick out of the water.  
Turning to the opposite direction, the far north, Garth saw something he hadn’t been expecting.  
“Benny?” Garth called down, just loud enough to be heard by his companion and no one else.  
“Yeah?” Benny called back.  
“Are there mountains in Purgatory?” Garth asked.  
“No. Why?”  
“Because I’m looking right at some mountains.”  
Mere seconds after the words were said, Garth was joined by his companion at the treetop.  
“Well, I’ll be damned…” Benny muttered. “Mountains in Purgatory. Thought that was just a myth.”  
“Wait, you knew about ‘em?” Garth questioned.  
“I’d heard rumors. Never saw ‘em for myself, figured they were just that.” Benny defended.  
“Well what did the rumors say?”  
“Garth, that might just be your ticket out.”  
Garth’s jaw fell open. He couldn’t have heard Benny right. That just wasn’t possible.  
“Mind repeating that for me?”  
“In all the rumors I heard about that mountain, that place is your ride home. You gotta climb to the top to get out.” Benny finished, smiling. Garth grinned back at him.  
“I’m goin’ home.” Garth muttered.  
“Yeah. You are.”

 

They were getting closer. Three days, and the mountain was steadily getting larger as the approached.  
As they got closer to the mountain, Garth began feeling something he hadn’t felt in two weeks. Weariness, deep in his bones. Evidently, Benny felt it too, as they’d settled in the branches of a large, concealing tree for the night.  
Garth attempted to get comfortable amongst the pine-like needles against his skin, but to no avail. There was no sleeping in a pine tree, and it was a revelation Garth never thought he’d have.  
“Garth, I think you’re in for a treat.” Benny spoke up, but only just above a whisper. Still, Garth heard it clearly.  
For once, the night was entirely quiet. Garth had noticed it an hour before, and was too afraid to ask about it.  
“What’s that?” Garth matched his tone, sounding like a rooster’s call in the dead silence. It made him flinch, slightly.  
Benny didn’t reply, simply pointed upwards. Garth followed his finger and muffled a gasp in surprise.  
Northern Lights danced across the sky, bathing Purgatory in a light Garth hadn’t thought possible. Blues, greens, yellows, and purples shimmered against a blanket of stars that hadn’t shown their faces previously.  
Garth was awestruck. He’d never seen the Northern Lights, not even when he was alive. And seeing them in the stillness of Purgatory was entirely unexpected. But it was welcome. It was nice to know that there was beauty in this Hell, it just had to be found.  
“How?” Garth breathed. Benny caught his meaning.  
“The giants.” Benny explained. “Every fifty or so years, they come out of this sorta hibernation and celebrate whatever the hell they’re celebrating. They’re about to start their song. Ugly as shit, but amazing to listen to.”  
“The giants? Like the ones in Norse mythology?” Garth questioned.  
“The very same.” Benny answered, pulling Garth to Benny’s vantage point. It was a much better view, as there were fewer pine needles blocking his sight.  
Garth just barely noticed his position, but once he noticed, it was impossible to erase. He was sidled up close to Benny, laying directly on top of him. Benny’s breath mussed his hair slightly, and Garth suppressed a shudder. Just barely, though.  
“Benny-” Garth started, but Benny covered his mouth.  
“Listen.” Benny commanded. And Garth did.  
At first, nothing happened. Then, it came in slowly, but strong. Hundreds of voices singing in a tongue Garth couldn’t understand. There was no need for instruments. The giants didn’t need them to create their music.  
The song reached Garth’s very soul, even though he couldn’t make out the words. It filled his eyes with tears that he knew he didn’t have to explain, and wouldn’t wish to even if he did.  
Benny reached down and clasped Garth’s hand. Were it any other time, Garth would’ve been worried, and possibly panicking. As it was, he just squeezed back, heart fluttering for many reasons all at once.  
It was a moment neither of them would forget as long as they lived. Garth would always remember the lights in the sky, the song in the air, and Benny’s scent wrapped all around him, for once drowning out the putrid stench of Purgatory. He would never leave it behind in the sea of memory. 

 

It took five more days of endless fighting to reach the foot of the mountain. Garth was starting to lose count of the days, only separated from the nights in Purgatory by a change in the monsters that attacked and the constant dimness getting dimmer.  
Garth missed so much of home he could barely stand it. He didn’t need to eat or sleep in Purgatory (though he was beginning to feel weary), but that’s what he missed most. The simple things.  
Benny looked up at the sheer size of the mountain, head tilted all the way back to see the top. He let out a low whistle, encompassing all of their feelings put together.  
Garth turned to him and held out his hand. Benny looked at it, eyebrow raised.  
“This is where we part ways, right? You don’t wanna go back up, and I do.” Garth said. It broke his heart to say, but Benny smiled, amused, and pushed Garth’s hand away.  
“Nah. Where we part ways is at the top of that mountain. I stuck with you this long, don’t think I could just let you go on up without me. You’d die before you reached the top, knowin’ your luck.” Benny replied.  
For a moment, Garth’s brain short-circuited. He hadn’t been expecting that response. He’d been expecting Benny to leave then and there, and take Garth’s heart with him.  
“Let’s get goin’. Need to get you back to the Winchesters.” Benny said, smacking Garth lightly on the back. The touch sent tingles up his spine, goosebumps erupting over his arms.  
Benny started up the mountain, Garth hot on his heels.

 

Contrary to Garth’s former beliefs, temperature _can_ change in Purgatory.  
The higher they got on the mountain, the colder it got. Even slightly off-colored snow was coating the trail.  
Garth hugged himself tighter against the chill, still following Benny, who seemed impervious to the cold. Garth’s teeth were chattering, his eyes were stinging, and he couldn’t feel his legs (likely made of lead) as he took steps forward. The wind whipped at him, and Garth briefly considered letting it carry him away.  
Benny glanced backwards at Garth and stopped.  
“Doin’ okay?” Benny shouted over the wind. Garth struggled to catch up, the path now just wide enough for them to stand side-by-side.  
“I’m freezing, but I’m good.” Garth replied, clacking teeth barely allowing his sentence to form. Benny slung his arm around Garth’s shoulder and pulled him close.  
“We’ll be alright.” Benny said, just audible over the wind.  
The body heat helped, slightly, and the pair continued on. The contact raised Garth’s heart rate, slightly, which also helped a bit.  
After walking for another twenty minutes, Garth caught a whiff of something on the air. It was metallic, and smelled a bit like a campfire. Garth had only caught this scent once before, and it hadn’t ended well. Garth had barely made it out alive, and it led to a nasty scar he still had. Or, at least, one he _used_ to have.  
“Shit.” Garth muttered.  
“What?” Benny asked, suddenly alert.  
“Dragons.” Garth replied, clutching his blade tight in hand. Benny tensed, readying his weapon for the oncoming attack.  
A man swooped down towards them, red wings outstretched, beating against the wind. Garth could faintly see light building in his chest.  
“DUCK!” Garth shouted, pulling Benny to the snow-covered ground. The snow felt like needles in his skin, but it was better than being burned by the blast that nearly hit its target. The warmth was almost smothering in contrast to the cold.  
As soon as the fire cleared, Garth righted himself and grabbed Benny’s hand.  
“We can’t win! Run!” He hollered, and pulled Benny along the path.  
Adrenaline coursed through his veins, powering his legs to keep going despite their numbness. Adrenaline mostly fueled by the fact that three fire-breathing dragons were circling them like the pair were roadkill and the dragons were vultures.  
Garth and Benny ran along the mountain, hugging the edges close. The path had begun to taper down to single file, and barely even that.  
Garth stopped short when a gap in the path hit. Garth could jump across it easily, even carrying Benny, if he was given enough time to get the right footing. However, seeing as the dragons were closing in, he couldn’t do it.  
“Damn. Didn’t think this would be the end of the line.” Benny muttered.  
“It’s not!” Garth snapped. “It can’t be!”  
Benny squeezed Garth’s hand tighter. “Go on without me. I can hold ‘em off long enough for you to get away.” He said.  
“Not an option.” Garth said, shortly. It wasn’t a possibility. It hadn’t even crossed his mind. He wouldn’t leave Benny in the claws of some dragons. He just wouldn’t.  
Garth saw another dragon’s chest light up. He followed its gaze right to its target. _No._  
“Benny!” Garth screeched. Benny looked at him, surprised. There wasn’t enough time for both of them to dodge. Wasn’t enough time to pull Benny out of the way.  
So Garth did the only thing he could think of. And while it was possibly a stupid decision, he did it gladly.  
Garth stepped in front of Benny just in time for the fire to hit him right between his shoulder blades.  
Everything faded in and out of focus as pain erupted in his back, skin bubbling and sizzling at the contact.  
Through the fog in his brain, he could hear Benny cry out. He desperately hoped the vampire hadn’t been hit.  
Garth fell to the ground, but didn’t hit the snow, that much he recognized. Benny had helped him to the ground, and was now holding him close.  
Garth moved his arms to clutch at Benny’s shirt.  
“Run.” He rasped, before everything went dark.

 

Garth awoke, something entirely unexpected.  
He was lying on his stomach on a pile of furs and blankets. They were soft and comfortably warm.  
He could hear the crackling of a fire and smell a type of stew. A woman was in the room, but most importantly, so was Benny.  
Warmth settled on his skin, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.  
Garth finally opened his eyes and looked to his left.  
He appeared to be in some type of hut, as he couldn’t feel any of the cold from outside. To his left, a pot was hanging over a fire, and across from each other were the woman he’d smelled and Benny.  
They were having a murmured conversation (Benny recounting their adventures, if Garth heard correctly), when Benny looked over and saw Garth awake.  
“Garth!” Benny exclaimed, rushing over to his side.  
“Did we die…again?” Garth croaked. Really, what other explanation was there?  
“No, we’re alright. We survived. Kind of.” Benny replied.  
“I don’t understand.” Garth said.  
Benny helped ease him up, Garth taking in a sharp breath when his wound began to ache.  
“She can explain things better than I can.” Benny said, gesturing to the woman stirring something in the pot. From her smell, she was also a werewolf.  
She smiled at Garth when he looked at her, as if she could sense his gaze. In all likelihood, she could.  
“Hello. Your name is Garth, right?” She questioned, gently. Garth nodded in response. “I’m Madison. I’ve been here for almost ten years. I’m the chieftain of this village.” She said.  
“A village? In Purgatory?” Garth asked, incredulous.  
“Yes, near the top of the mountain. I was in Purgatory for three years before I discovered a secret. The closer to the top of the mountain you get, the closer to human you get. I gathered as many peaceful people as I could and brought them here. We eat, we sleep, we live lives like we were still breathing. While out, myself and three others found you and Benny being attacked by dragons. They’ve been a menace to us for years, so we never resist the opportunity to hurt them. We brought the two of you back to our village and healed you.” Madison explained.  
“Thank you. I really appreciate that.” Garth said, earnestly. “Without you, well…I dunno what woulda happened.”  
“It was no trouble, really.” Madison insisted. She stood, abandoning her stew. “Benny, I have to change his dressings. Will you please get me some water?” Madison asked. Garth could see it on her face that she just wanted the vampire gone.  
Still, Benny complied and left the room. Madison knelt beside Garth and began taking off the bandages he’d barely even felt.  
“He wouldn’t leave your side, you know.” Madison confessed, hands working gently.  
“He…wouldn’t?” Garth repeated, flabbergasted.  
“He was out of his mind with worry, even if he won’t admit it. He cares for you, deeply.” Madison added.  
The bandages came off, falling gently to the floor. The air hit Garth’s wounds, but he didn’t flinch. He’d been expecting it.  
“How do you feel about him?” Madison asked.  
“Truth be told, I think I love him.” Garth mumbled. Just in time, too.  
Benny came back into the room, carrying a pot filled with water.  
“Thank you, Benny.” Madison said. Garth heard her dunk a cloth into the water and wring it out. She dabbed at his wounds, carefully. Even then, Garth flinched.  
Benny sat in front of Garth, earnest expression on his face.  
“You saved me. I don’t know what made you do it, but thank you. I owe you one.” Benny glanced over Garth’s shoulder. “A big one.”  
“Don’t sweat it. I’d do it again.” Garth countered. Benny’s expression was unreadable.  
Soon enough, Madison was finished with Garth’s bandages and left the hut, leaving them alone.  
“Madison made us an offer.” Benny began.  
“Yeah?” Garth prompted.  
“To stay here. In the village.” Benny said.  
“Really? You thinking about taking the offer?” Garth asked.  
“Are you?” Benny countered.  
“And give up? Leave the Winchesters forever? Hell no.” Garth answered, without hesitation.  
“Than it’s a no from me.” Benny finally answered. Garth frowned, confused.  
“Wait, what?”  
Benny licked his lips, nervously, and took a deep breath. “Garth, I realized somethin’. It’s gonna make me sound like a damn fool.”  
“I don’t mind.” Garth immediately replied. Benny gave an amused huff.  
“I realized I don’t wanna lose you. I about had a heart attack when you got hit. And if you go back, and I don’t follow? That means I lose you.” Benny confessed, quietly. Garth’s heart was beating rapidly, face heating up at an alarming rate. “I realized I love you.”  
Unable to resist the urge, Garth reached forward and kissed Benny with all he had. Which wasn’t much at the moment, but it was enough.  
It didn’t take long for Benny to kiss back. One of his hands went into Garth’s hair, while the other gripped his lower back, causing Garth to wince. Benny swiftly pulled away.  
“Sorry ‘bout that.” Benny muttered, quickly, entirely out of breath.  
“Don’t be.” Garth said back, just as breathless.  
“Did that mean…?” Benny trailed off.  
“I love you, Benny.” Garth whispered. Benny grinned and gave Garth another quick kiss, only to be interrupted by Madison entering, carrying a bundle of something Garth couldn’t identify. She grinned at the sight of them so close.  
“I see. Am I interrupting?” Madison asked.  
“Little bit.” Benny said, at the same time Garth said:  
“No.”  
The pair looked at each other, surprised, but Garth moved on, addressing Madison once more.  
“Benny told me about your offer. While I’m really grateful, I’ve gotta say no. The only reason I’m on this mountain is to go home. Help the Winchesters.” Garth said. Madison’s eyes widened and she dropped her load.  
“Winchesters…? One of these guys wouldn’t happen to be _Sam_ Winchester, would he?” Madison asked.  
“Yeah. You know him?” Garth questioned.  
“Before I was…turned, I thought I could fall in love with him. To put me out of my misery and keep me from hurting anyone, he sent me here.” Madison said, shrugging at the end of her sentence.  
Garth tensed. Would she try to stop him from leaving because of Sam?  
“I’m grateful to him. I feel better here than I ever did when I was a human. I feel…purer. Lighter.” Madison answered Garth’s un-asked question. Garth nodded. “I’ll get you ready to leave.”  
“Oh, you really don’t need to.” Garth rushed out.  
“The fire burned through your clothes. You’ll need new ones if you’re ever going to make it to the top of the mountain.” Madison quipped. Garth blushed and Benny grinned.  
“Thank you, Madison. You’re being too kind.” Garth said.  
“It’s nothing. Give my love to Sam Winchester.” Madison said, and left the hut.

 

The next day, Garth and Benny were ready to depart, cloaked in heavier clothes than they’d arrived in.  
Garth hadn’t left the hut his first day there, so it was his first time seeing the village.  
The village was built into the mountain, shielded from the outside by a cave mouth. Contrary to Garth’s first thought, he hadn’t awoken in a hut, but rather, a man-made shelter built into the mountain.  
The village was lit by over five dozen candles, casting enough light to see comfortably. People milled about, going about their daily lives, as if they weren’t in Purgatory.  
Garth held his blade loosely in one hand, and Benny’s hand in the other. They stood with their backs to the entrance, saying goodbye to Madison.  
“Thank you again for all your help.” Garth said.  
“I wouldn’t be where I am without you.” Benny added. Madison smiled and gave them both a hug.  
“It was my pleasure. Don’t you worry about it.” Madison released them. “Safe travels. I hope you get what you want.”  
Garth and Benny set off once again, warmer and wiser. And while part of Garth wanted to stay in the village with Benny forever, he knew he couldn’t. His family was alive, and they still needed him.  
Benny took the lead again, the path too narrow to fit both of them. It was almost a natural order at this point. Benny leading, Garth following.  
The wind hadn’t quieted in the day they’d been in the village. It rushed past Garth’s ears, whipping his hair away from his face and making tears prick in his eyes.  
Both Benny and Garth were on the lookout for dragons, but thus far, hadn’t seen any. In fact, the higher they got, the less they saw.  
Garth was tired, and he hadn’t felt tired his entire time in Purgatory. It was because of this that he missed a loose piece of rock Benny had avoided, and fell right through.  
As the ground beneath him gave out, Garth let out a cry in surprise and terror. His stomach did somersaults, and for a moment, Garth was certain that he was a goner. Not taken out by a creature, or by exhaustion, but from a rock.  
As he fell, he played out every scenario in his head of what could happen after he was gone. Would Benny go on without him? Would he turn back to the village? Would he go back to the ground and finally be rid of his burden? Or would he find Garth’s mangled body and mourn?  
Benny grabbed his arm at the last second, and Garth held onto it for dear life.  
“I got you!” Benny shouted.  
Benny pulled him up, carefully, and soon Garth joined him on the path.  
“You saved me.” Garth exhaled, stupidly. Benny smiled.  
“Had to return the favor sometime.” Benny said. His expression turned serious. “Don’t scare me like that.”  
“Don’t worry, it wasn’t on purpose.” Garth said, jokingly. Benny’s face lightened and the pair resumed their trek.  
Three arduous hours later and they were maybe five steps away from the top of the mountain.  
Benny took a step forward, but Garth stopped him.  
“You sure? About all this? If you go through with it, than you don’t get a ticket back ‘till I do.” Garth promised.  
“I want it that way.” Benny replied, squeezing Garth’s hand. “Trust me, I want it that way.”  
Benny tugged Garth up to the top of the mountain. He hadn’t known what to expect, but this wasn’t it.  
There was nothing. It was just as barren on top of the mountain as it was at the foot.  
All the hope drained out of Garth as he fell to his knees in pure defeat.  
“This is it?” Garth mumbled. Benny settled next to him in the snow, flakes settling into his eyelashes. “This is what we traveled all that time for?”  
Benny didn’t say a word, simply pulled Garth into an embrace.  
“I’m sorry, Benny.” Garth said into Benny’s chest.  
“It’s alright, Garth. It’s alright.” Benny murmured, soothingly.  
“This is it…” Garth repeated.  
Benny stroked Garth’s hair.  
“Sorry you got your hopes up, darlin’. Guess there’s nothing else to be done.” Benny said.  
They sat in silence for a moment, Garth holding back sobs, Benny soothing the werewolf as best he could.  
“It wouldn’t be so bad, down in the village.” Benny finally said.  
“Y-You think?” Garth questioned, sniffling.  
“Yeah, I do think. We could set ourselves up in one of them huts and live peacefully for a while.” Benny added.  
“Or we could go see the kraken.” Garth suggested, teasingly. Benny tensed.  
“Don’t even joke about that.”  
Garth laughed out loud.  
“We could go see if there’s a desert. Or a jungle, not just a forest.” Benny threw in.  
“We could map out all of Purgatory.” Garth said.  
“Or we could find ourselves a cave and be hermits.” Benny joked.  
“That’s not a bad idea.” Garth replied.  
“You seriously thinkin’ about being a hermit?” Benny asked, incredulously.  
“You brought it up.”  
They both laughed at that.  
“We could start our own town.” Garth brought up, once the laughter had subsided.  
“Yeah? What’d that be like?”  
“Are there plains in Purgatory? That’s where we’d be.”  
“I can see that.” Benny agreed.  
“I’m seein’ a windmill.”  
“Why a windmill?” Benny asked, laughing once more.  
“I dunno. I just like them!” Garth responded through his giggles.  
And so there they sat. Thinking about possibilities of a life after life. Settling the great non-existent plains of Purgatory. Sailing Kraken infested seas. Becoming what they thought were quite good hermits.  
If Garth was asked how long they were there before anything happened, he wouldn’t be able to answer. All he knew was that, sometime during the conversation, he fell asleep in Benny’s arms.

 

 _Garth knew he’d had bad ideas in the past, but this had to be the worst of them. Standing at the barrel of a gun, between a very angry hunter and two of the only people left in his life that meant the world to him.  
The hunter, Lonnie, used to be one of Garth’s best friends. He would always have a joke at the ready and dinner was always on him. But Lonnie threatened the Winchesters, meaning Garth had been forced to choose. And the choice was easy enough.  
As Garth’s adrenaline spiked, every sense became heightened. The slight breeze made every nerve in his body tingle, and he could practically _ taste _the asphalt below. Freshly poured, if he was guessing. He wasn’t.  
“Lonnie, drop the gun.” Garth warned.  
“Or what? What’re you gonna do?” Lonnie sneered. Or at least, tried to. He looked genuinely upset Garth was standing against him.  
Garth ignored this part and pressed on. If he focused on it, his heart would break for his friend.  
“Look, I know you’re upset, but violence isn’t the answer. These guys have saved the world! More than once! You really wanna be the one responsible for ganking ‘em?” Garth attempted to reason.  
“What do you know about it, Garth? They killed my girlfriend!”  
“I know a whole damn lot!” Garth raised his voice, making Lonnie step back in surprise. “I was there for that hunt, I helped track her down. She was a werewolf. And while bein’ a werewolf ain’t a bad thing, she was takin’ the hearts from a pediatrics ward because they were ‘easy targets’. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t’ve done the same thing.”  
For a moment, it looked like Lonnie had been convinced. Tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. But he raised the gun again and pointed it square on Garth’s chest.  
“And what do you know about what she needed to eat? What do you know about that hunger?” Lonnie asked, voice trembling.  
“A lot. I’m a werewolf, Lonnie. But I’ve never eaten a human heart in my life. It’s possible to go without. She just chose not to fight it.”  
Lonnie’s eyes widened in surprise, and Sam put a hand on Garth’s shoulder. “It’s time to fall back, Garth.” Sam said, urgently. For a moment, Garth considered taking him up on that offer. It was sorely tempting, but he couldn’t abandon his friends. Any of them.  
“I got this, Sam. Don’t worry about me.” Garth replied, shrugging off Sam’s hand.  
Garth raised his hands, in the way that one would when soothing a frightened animal.  
“It’s not true.” Lonnie finally came up with. “You’re lying!” He said, venomously.  
“Dean, gimme a bullet.” Garth said, holding out his hand. When nothing entered his hand, he shot Dean a glare. “Now, Dean.” He commanded. He didn’t like using that tone of voice, but it worked. Desperate times and all that.  
Dean produced a silver bullet and placed it in Garth’s flat palm. It began burning immediately, and Garth hissed. Smoke began rising from his hand, the silver making his skin bubble. It was agony, and all he wanted to do was throw it aside. But he had a point to prove, and he’d be damned if he didn’t prove it.  
Garth looked over at Lonnie, whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
“See?” Garth said, breathing a bit labored. Dean took back the bullet, and the pain mostly left, only a dull stinging to remember it by. “It’s possible. You can still live a human life as a werewolf. I’m doing it, and there are others who figured out the same thing. But your girlfriend chose not to. She chose to take hearts from kids.”  
Lonnie was silent for a long, torturous minute and a half. Garth counted every second with baited breath. For one amazing moment, Garth thought he’d won Lonnie over, and that they could put this entire thing behind them. No such luck, it appeared.  
Lonnie raised the gun and fired off two shots, one hitting Garth in the chest, the other landing in his stomach.  
“NO!” Dean’s shout was nearly deafening._

 

“Garth! Hey, wake up!”  
Garth startled awake, eyes rapidly adjusting to the light.  
His surroundings were different than when he fell asleep. The wind was howling, whipping snow into a small whirlwind.  
In a hazy panic, Garth clutched onto Benny’s arm. Thankfully, the vampire was still there.  
“What’s going on?!” Garth exclaimed, over the wind.  
“I don’t know!” Benny responded, unhelpfully.  
There was nowhere to run. With the speed the whirlwind was forming, and the narrow path down the mountain, there was no way they’d be able to escape without certain death (again).  
Benny realized it at the same time Garth did and smiled, sadly. He shifted their positions to bring Garth into a tight embrace.  
“I love you, Garth.” Benny said into Garth’s ear.  
“I love you, too.” Garth said.  
And then, the whirlwind was upon them, blocking out Garth’s senses. The last thing he could possibly comprehend was Benny’s particular scent in his nose.

 

Garth was surprised when he opened his eyes again. And even more surprised when he woke up on asphalt.  
Garth sat up and took stock of his situation.  
He was wearing the exact same clothes he’d died in, but mended, seeing as there were no bullet holes. Despite his change of clothes, Garth still held his primitive-looking blade in hand. He was clean shaven once more, as well, a slight relief.  
He was in the middle of a road in the dead of night. To his right was a playground, understandably abandoned. His breath misted when he exhaled, but it was nowhere near as cold as the mountain in Purgatory. Nothing ever would be.  
Other than a stinging cut on his cheek, Garth was unharmed. He couldn’t feel bullet wounds in his front, nor could he feel the burns from dragon-fire on his back.  
He’d made it back.  
Once the realization set in, his heart skipped several beats, and he wanted to jump for joy. But there was one important thing missing from the scenery. Benny.  
Garth stood, joints slightly stiff, and walked off the road, not wanting to be hit by a car. That would be a horrible way to die, especially in comparison with what he had to do to live again.  
“Benny!” Garth shouted, as loud as he dared to get. “Benny!”  
There was no answer, so Garth set off to look for his vampire, resolutely ignoring his hunger. If he had to, he’d find a rabbit on the way and get the heart from it. It turned his stomach, thinking about killing something so innocent, but he’d rather a rabbit than a person.  
As he walked determinedly through Earth, he took in the scents he hadn’t smelled for three weeks. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the smell of tar, or freshly mown grass, or humans. He hadn’t smelled a human in what felt like years.  
Realizing he couldn’t stave off his hunger any longer, he ducked into a small copse of trees and hunted a rabbit. Surprisingly easy when you’re a werewolf.  
Garth tried his hardest not to focus on what he was doing as he ate the tiny heart. It didn’t taste great, but it would hold him over until he got a beef heart.  
Departing from the trees, he attempted to find Benny’s scent. It was imprinted on his brain, so much so that he could find it even if they were in different states.  
Garth _did_ recognize a scent, but it wasn’t Benny’s, much to his chagrin. It smelled unmistakably like Winchester, high on adrenaline to boot.  
Pushing thoughts of Benny to the back of his head, Garth ran towards the source of the smell. It took him through the playground and towards an open expanse. A dog park, if Garth was guessing.  
The area was surrounded by a chain link fence, but Garth jumped it, easily, hand bracing on the top and aiding in his momentum. There was a moment of intense exhilaration as he leapt over the threshold, like he was flying in that single, heart-stopping moment. He briefly wondered if that was what it felt like for dragons. Or angels.  
He landed in a roll, soon running once more, following the scent of his surrogate brothers. It wasn’t hard. They were distinct, and Garth had studied the scents carefully.  
It was both of them, fueled with adrenaline. There was an odd note in Dean’s smell that was usually subtle, but was now heightened. The Mark of Cain. Garth need to get there _now_.  
Garth but on a burst of speed, knuckles turning white on his blade.  
He finally came across the Winchesters, surrounded by vampires. A nest, most likely. Garth got over his sense of déjà vu and surged forward.  
He could sense Dean’s control slipping and knew he had to act fast. Sam couldn’t hold a half-crazed Dean Winchester, no matter how strong the part-giant was.  
Unfortunately for Garth’s surprise attack, the vampires noticed the sudden intrusion of a werewolf and all looked at him. And with the vampires looking at him, the Winchesters followed their gazes, gaping when they saw him.  
Still, Garth had enough momentum built up that he took them completely off guard by lopping off one of their heads without even stopping.  
“Back off my brothers, dick.” Garth spat.  
They all attacked at once.  
Garth saw, out of the corner of his eye, the Winchesters beginning to help him out.  
Together, they picked off all the vampires, one by one, head after head. It was tiring work, but Garth had faced worse. In the past three weeks, alone.  
Catching his breath, Garth turned to the Winchesters and smiled at them.  
“Hey, guys.” He said, as though he’d just seen them the previous day.  
To his relief, the strange Mark of Cain scent was beginning to recede. It had made him far too nervous. Even on a good day, even in full wolf mode, he still had a rough time up against Dean. He’d discovered that the hard way. He had no chance against Dean under the influence of a demonic mark.  
Not being able to resist any longer, Garth walked forward and wrapped the brothers in a double-hug, holding them too tightly, for fear he’d lose them again.  
After a moment, Garth stepped away, a few tears falling from his eyes. He furiously wiped them away, but knew it wouldn’t be of much use in the long run.  
The brothers still looked shocked, and a bit suspicious.  
“You can do all the checks on me. I’m clean. I was just too stubborn to stay dead.” Garth said, voice shaking.  
“It’s really you.” Sam said, surprised.  
“Yeah, it’s really me.” Garth replied. “I missed you guys. I couldn’t let you two chuckle-heads go about this alone, now, could I?”  
Dean’s eyes widened, looking behind Garth.  
“Garth, behind you!” Dean warned.  
Garth turned to see another vampire behind him. There wasn’t enough time to grab his weapon, there wasn’t enough time to duck out of the way.  
Great. He was going back to Purgatory so soon. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to see Benny again. He just hoped Benny would be happy up here, alone.  
Before Garth could complete this grim train of thought, the vampire’s head dislocated from its shoulders, cut clean off.  
The body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. In its wake was Benny, lowering his own blade.  
“Couldn’t let you go back to that Hellhole, darlin’.” Benny said, throwing his weapon away.  
Garth’s blade clattered to the pavement, hand going limp.  
“Benny!” He rejoiced, running into the vampire’s arms. He didn’t care if anyone was watching. He didn’t care about anything in that moment.  
Garth held onto him for dear life, laughing and crying all at once.  
“We made it out.” Garth whispered, disbelieving.  
“We did.” Benny agreed. He picked Garth up and spun him around, making Garth laugh in pure joy.  
“We got out!” Garth shouted.  
“We got out!” Benny repeated, sounding half-mad from euphoria. Garth whooped.  
Benny finally set Garth back onto solid earth and clung to him, tightly. Like Garth was only solid as long as Benny held on to him.  
“We made it.” Garth breathed.  
“You and me, sweetheart. You and me.” Benny whispered.  
“I love you.” Garth said. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Garth kept repeating it, hoping it would sink in just how much he cared for Benny Lafitte.  
“I love you, too. You’re my heart, you hear me? You’re my heart.” Benny said,  
Garth pulled away just enough to look into Benny’s magnificently blue eyes. Benny was crying, Garth knew that before he looked from the increasing salt in the air. But Garth knew it was out of joy and relief.  
“We’re alive.” Garth breathed, gently butting his forehead against Benny’s.  
“Good to see you breathin’.” Benny said, before leaning forward and kissing him.  
It wasn’t a particularly beautiful kiss. It was toothy and tasted like salt water, but it was passionate. And that was all that mattered to Garth.  
When the two finally came up for air, the noise that had faded into the background all came rushing back to Garth.  
The Winchesters weren’t exactly aware of what had happened in Purgatory. What had happened between Benny and Garth.  
“Will somebody explain to me what the _hell_ is going on?!” Dean shouted.  
Benny and Garth looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Neither quite knew why they were laughing, all they knew was that they were _alive_ and _together_ and _safe_. Well, as safe as they ever could be. And that was enough for them.

 

They were sitting in the bunker. Some old cartoon played on a busted up TV, but Garth wasn’t really paying attention. It was white noise to him.  
He was curled on the couch, nestled into Benny’s arms. Neither had spoken in twenty minutes, but neither of them had to. They already knew what the other would say.  
Sam and Dean went out to a butcher’s, to get both beef hearts and blood. They were going to demand an explanation after the pair were more adequately fed.  
They’d found old clothes from the Men of Letters and changed into them, their old clothes being covered in blood and too cold for the night.  
Garth’s thick, cable-knit sweater smelled too foreign, but it was quickly taking on the scents of both himself and Benny, as was Benny’s replacement Henley.  
Benny shifted Garth a bit closer and kissed the top of his head. Garth ran his thumb over Benny’s knuckles. The Winchesters would be back any second, but at the moment, Garth didn’t care. He was home.  
“You wanted to go to Italy, right?” Benny near-whispered.  
“Oh yeah. I _did_ say that, didn’t I?” Garth said. “Can’t believe you remembered.”  
“Of course I remember it. And I’m taking you to Italy.” Benny replied.  
“Benny-”  
“No. It’s happening. I don’t know when or how, but I’m gonna get you there.” Benny insisted. “I’m gonna get you anywhere you wanna go. You name it, I’ll take you.” Benny added. Garth smiled and laughed, slightly.  
“How about we go sailing? Take a year off, and just go.” Garth suggested.  
“Done. And none of that modern cruise shit or whatever. We’re doin’ it the right way.”  
“You got yourself a deal, Lafitte.”  
Dean chose that moment to come into the room and throw them a few packages. The things from the butcher.  
Garth tiredly opened his and began slowly eating the heart. He saw Dean’s disgust at how blunt he was being about his food, but he didn’t want to move just because Dean’s sensibilities were offended. He was too comfortable to be discreet, like he usually was.  
“What the hell happened with you two? How did you two even _meet_? And why in the holy hell were you two _kissing_?” Dean questioned.  
“You got a problem with two men kissing, Dean?” Benny snapped. Dean’s face morphed, taking on an offended look.  
“Of course I don’t! I got a problem with it when I think they’ve never met before, and start making out in front of me in the middle of the street, surrounded by dead vamps!” Dean struggled to rein in his voice.  
“Shit happens in Purgatory, man.” Garth said around a mouthful.  
“One way o’ puttin’ it.” Benny agreed, taking a swig of beef blood.  
At that moment, Sam walked into the room with a jar of blood in his hands. Strangely, Garth was unsurprised by this development. When you were eating a raw beef heart as your first meal after coming back to life, it was hard to be surprised by anything.  
“Benny, I’ve got something to tell you.” Sam said. Benny nodded, a signal for him to continue. “This blood is from the…the vampire who turned you.”  
“The Old Man? How the hell did you get that?” Benny asked, impressed.  
“I grabbed some, after Dean told me how big of a deal he was. Just in case. And I think I can use this to cure you.” Sam said.  
Garth’s eyes widened in shock, and he felt Benny tense beneath him.  
“Beg your pardon?” Benny asked.  
“There’s an old recipe from my mom’s side of the family. It cures vamps who’ve never had human blood. And, since you came back from the dead to lead a new life, I think it might just work on you.” Sam explained.  
“Well, I got a question for you.” Benny countered.  
“Sure.” Sam agreed.“Is there a werewolf cure?” Benny asked.  
“Well…not that we know of. Sorry, Garth.” Sam replied.  
“Than I’m not takin’ that cure. You can dump that blood down the drain for all I care. I’d rather go through Purgatory again with Garth than go to Heaven alone, if that’s even where I end up. No, I’m not doing it.” Benny denied.  
“Benny, don’t be stupid. You could be human again!” Garth argued.  
“I’d rather be an abomination than go upstairs without you.” Benny said.  
“Kill me. Kill me, now.” Dean muttered.  
“Shut up, Dean.” Sam snapped. Garth ignored the both of them and focused on his vampire.  
“Why?” Garth asked. Benny smiled in response.  
“We got plans in Purgatory, don’t we?”  
“Right. The Kraken.” Garth remembered. Benny laughed.  
“The Kraken, or whatever the hell else you want. But I don’t think I ever told you this. Vampires mate for life. So, you and me are gonna be stuck with each other for a while. And that’s why I’m not leaving you alone.” Benny said. It was new information, but it didn’t catch Garth off guard. Garth simply smiled and laid his head on Benny’s shoulder.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 _One Year Later_  
Garth fiddled with his tie, hands going through the exact same motions as he’d been doing for the past ten minutes.  
“Garth, you gotta stop that.” Sam said. “You’re gonna mess it up.”  
“What if I mess _everything_ up?”  
“He won’t care. Do you really think, after all that the two of you have been through, he’ll care?” Sam was highly amused, which wasn’t helping.  
Garth finally released the tie and resorted to pacing.  
“Alright, enough is enough.” Sam said. He stood up and left the room.  
The room was a spare bedroom in the Men of Letters bunker. For tradition’s sake, Benny and Garth had slept apart. It had been one of the worst nights of Garth’s life. Which wasn’t good, because the next day was to be the best day of his life. His wedding day.  
“Sam? Where you going?” Garth called. There was no answer. Garth tapped his foot and bit his lip, nerves increasing as his mind raced. _What if_ s circled his brain, incessantly mocking him.  
His mind instantly quieted when he picked up Benny’s scent just outside the door.  
The door pushed open, showing the man he already knew was there. Garth turned to face the vampire.  
Benny looked stunning, as Garth knew he would. As he always did.  
“What’re you doing here? I thought Dean wouldn’t let you see me.”  
“Somethin’ Sam said convinced him.” Benny said. “I don’t care what it was. It got me to you.”  
“Sap.” Garth quipped, but he loved it.  
Benny stepped closer to Garth and put his arms around the werewolf’s waist.  
“So. I heard you were nervous.” Benny said.  
“Not about you!” Garth rushed out. “About, well…everything else.”  
“You and me, both.” Benny confessed.  
“You’re nervous, too?” Garth questioned, surprised.  
“You kiddin’? Of course I am.” Benny assured. “And, you know, Dean’s makin’ me wear a tie. I haven’t worn a tie since the fifties.” Benny said, making Garth laugh.  
“Why’s he so concerned about tradition?” Garth asked, still laughing a bit.  
“I don’t know, but it’s damn annoying.” Benny replied, then smiled, glint of mischief in his eyes. “I have an idea. I need you to trust me.”  
“You know I do.”

 

And that was how they ended up on the roof of the bunker with two greasy cheeseburgers and some fries, feet dangling off the edge.  
Benny had undone his tie, and Garth had loosened his own. On Garth’s lapel was a stray piece of lettuce. He knew it was there and he couldn’t bring himself to care about it.  
With his heightened hearing, Garth could hear Dean throwing a fit, looking all over for Benny and Garth. It was amusing.  
“A year and a half ago, I didn’t even know who you were.” Benny said, suddenly.  
“Don’t know about you, but I can’t really remember that time.” Garth replied, taking a fry from the shared carton between them.  
“I can, only because there’s so much of it.” Benny turned his head to look at Garth. “You got a thing for guys eighty-some years older than you?” He teased. Garth laughed and butted his shoulder against Benny’s.  
“I _could_ trade you for an older model.” Garth joked.  
“Yeah, but there’s only one of me.”  
“Too true.”  
There was a comfortable silence for a moment.  
“You remember the giants?” Benny asked, suddenly.  
“Of course. I’d never forget. Why?”  
“That was the night I realized I love you.” Benny confessed. Garth nearly choked on his burger.  
“Are you serious?” Garth asked, when his bite was fully down his throat.  
“Deadly.”  
Garth inched towards Benny and rested his head on his vampire’s shoulder.  
“You ever think about how we got out?” Garth asked.  
“All the time. I got no explanation for it.” Benny answered, leaning his cheek on Garth’s head.  
“Think it was God?”  
“Nah. He and I haven’t exactly been on the best terms.” Benny denied, easily.  
“You never know.”  
“True.”  
Garth finished his burger and twined his fingers with Benny’s.  
“Ready to go get married, Mr. Lafitte?” Garth mumbled. He could feel Benny smile against his head.  
“Sure am, Mr. Lafitte.”

 

Garth had the oddest sense of déjà vu.  
He awoke with a start, gasping in putrid air. When he did, he immediately recognized his surroundings. He was back.  
“Shit.” He mumbled.  
The _how_ of it mostly escaped him. People had invaded the bunker and were talking about getting the occupants of it. Killing them, or worse. After that, Garth had gone full-wolf and it was a blur in his memory. He _definitelywanted_ to do.  
Regardless, he started up towards the mountain. Even if he decided against the village, there was a chance he’d go back topside if he got to the top of the mountain. Slim, seeing as it had already happened once, but it was possible.  
Garth’s footsteps were heavy and hesitant. All he wanted was to go back to the previous night.  
He’d been with Benny. They were watching an old movie on the bunker’s projector, and Benny was commenting on how much he remembered of that time. Garth laughed at every little tidbit of slang because it was so preposterous. Neither had known what would greet them the next day. If Garth had known, he would’ve stayed up all night.  
Garth ran his right thumb over his wedding band, relieved that it had made the journey with him. It was like an anchor to him. Keeping him grounded in reality.  
He wasn’t sure how long he walked. He knew it was a long time, but he had stopped measuring it. He had no idea where the mountain even was, much less if he was going the right way. It was best to just trudge on and hope it got him somewhere.  
Garth stumbled upon a clearing where a lone figure sat on a fallen trunk. It was a man he hadn’t seen since the rise of the Darkness. Chuck Shurley. Or God, as he was more commonly known.  
Chuck looked at Garth and smiled at him.  
“Hello, Garth.” He said.  
“What’re you doin’ down in Purgatory?” Was the first thing out of Garth’s mouth. Chuck laughed, slightly. He beckoned Garth to sit beside him, and since Garth didn’t really want to piss off God, he sat.  
“You know, I only created a few hundred pairs of soulmates.” Chuck said. “All of history, the total number was sixteen-hundred. You know about some of them. Bonnie and Clyde, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. All the standards, the ones people think about when they think of love, right? But there’s one that no one will really remember,” Chuck looked out at the landscape, here. “And it’s a shame. Because you and Benny really were the good ones.”  
The revelation would’ve knocked Garth off balance had he been standing. Him and Benny? He knew they were deeply in love, and that vampires mated for life, but _soulmates_? That was something he’d never expected.  
“And after all the stuff you’ve been through for the man you love…this just doesn’t seem like the right place for you.” Chuck smiled at Garth. “You deserve a soft epilogue, don’t you think?”  
“Wait, what?” Just as the words left Garth’s mouth, Chuck snapped his fingers.  
Purgatory faded around them, like water against a fresh painting, bleeding away.  
The scenery morphed into what appeared to be a ship. It was an older model, but worked fine. It was one Garth recognized well.  
Benny had kept his promise, months ago. He’d taken Garth on a boat and they began to sail. This was the very same boat. That could mean only one thing: Garth had been sent to Heaven.  
“Benny’ll be here soon.” Chuck said, as Garth looked around.  
“Hang on.” Garth said, but when he looked back, Chuck was gone.  
Garth stood from where he sat and began walking around the deck. He wasn’t really surprised. Those months with Benny on the boat were some of the best in his life. He would be worried if they _weren’t_ his Heaven.  
He just wondered what Chuck meant. The image of Benny would be here soon, maybe? That he’d relive the memories for eternity?  
That didn’t sound pleasant. Living forever with a memory, without the real thing. It’d never be real again.  
Garth paced around deck for maybe twenty minutes, unsure what to do. It seemed that even the memory of Benny wouldn’t appear, leaving him utterly alone.  
Behind the cabin door, he heard a thud. Garth hesitantly neared the door and rested his hand on the knob. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.  
It knocked the air out of him, what he saw inside. Benny Lafitte, in the flesh. He wasn’t looking at Garth, instead looking out the window.  
“Benny?” Garth called, softly. Benny wheeled around to face him, mouth falling open.  
“Garth? But you were…I saw you!” Benny said. Tears filled his eyes. “You were dead.” He whispered, on the verge of breaking down.  
“I still am.” Garth admitted. “I guess this means you are, too.” Garth offered a smile.  
There was too much distance between them. Benny realized this the same time Garth did and strode over, embracing his husband, tightly.  
“They killed you.” Benny said.  
“Yeah. Guess I’ve died twice, now.” Garth mumbled, clutching Benny’s shirt.  
“One more and you’ll catch up with me.” Benny joked, voice thick with tears. “I’ll never forget what you looked like, Garth. Never.”  
“I know.” Garth said. He could imagine finding Benny in the same position. The thought made him shudder.  
Benny pulled away and gestured to their surroundings.  
“Where are we? This sure as hell ain’t Purgatory.” Benny said.  
“We’re in Heaven, Benny.” Garth replied. Benny frowned, puzzled.  
“How?”  
“Chuck made an exception, I s’pose. I think that’s what He does for soulmates.” Garth said. Benny took a moment to absorb the information, but when he did, he smiled.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Benny agreed, quietly. Garth held out his hand.  
“Welcome to our epilogue, Benny.” Garth said. Benny took his hand and Garth pulled him in for a kiss.

 

They were unaware of the Winchesters finding their bodies below. They were unaware of the three hearts shattering into pieces, the vows of revenge, the pyre being built. They were unaware of the tears in Sam’s eyes, or the break in Dean’s voice, or the overwhelming sorrow permanently painted onto Castiel’s face.  
All they knew was that they were happy. They were reveling in each other and in Heaven for the rest of eternity.  
And, really, for a vampire and a werewolf, there was nothing more they could ask for. They’d gotten their soft epilogue, after all. And they truly deserved it.  
_Fin._


End file.
